Amor de corpo e alma
by Dani Cullen.94
Summary: Bella e Edward estão prestes a se casar e por armação de Alice acontece algo mais profundo entre eles que causou uma coisa inesperada, um filho. NC-17. DEIXEM REVIEWS!
1. Começo

**Amor nas alturas**

**O dia do nosso casamento estava chegando, mal podia esperar por essa data, Bella finalmente seria minha oficialmente. Com os hormônios dela ao meu favor, ela fez com que adiantássemos esse dia ao máximo esperando por nossa prometida lua-de-mel.**

**Nesse momento Bella estava com a Alice e Esme preparando os micros detalhes da festa. E eu estava no meu quarto tocando piano, tentando compor a música perfeita para a adaptação da melodia que fiz para Bella dormir.**

**Estava tocando distraído quando ouvi um coração batendo freneticamente a poucos metros, atrás da porta. Era Bella. A minha Bella. Meu amor, minha vida minha existência. Sabia que ela provavelmente teria dado alguma coisa a Alice para deixá-la subir, porque Alice queria que ela sentisse falta de mim. Não sei por quê, mas quando tentava ler a mente de Alice, ela me bloqueava traduzindo o hino brasileiro para chinês. **

**Pelo cheiro salgado deduzi que Bella estaria chorando. Corri até ela preocupado e assim que abri a porta me deparei com ela no chão, sem forças para levantar, chorando até a alma. Ao ver aquilo abracei-a com olhar angustiado, e ela se aconchegou em meus braços.**

**- Bella, o que ouve, meu amor? – perguntei angustiado.**

**- A musica...- respondeu simplesmente.**

**Ela deve ter se esquecido de que não leio sua mente.**

**- Qual é o problema dela? Não gostou ? – perguntei triste.**

**- O que? Não seja absurdo Edward! – eu realmente adorava quando ela falava meu nome.**

**- O que houve então? O que achou dela? – perguntei curioso.**

**- Eu amei Edward ! Só tem uma coisa que eu amo nesse momento mais do que essa música, e é você. Ninguém ama alguém mais do que eu amo você. Nunca duvide disso! Ouviu?**

**- Não duvido de seus sentimentos, somente acho que eu a amo mais. – disse levantando-a do chão sem quebrar o abraço.**

**- Edward, Edward, o que posso fazer pra te provar que te amo mais do que qualquer pessoa ama alguém, seus sentimentos chegam bem perto pelo que sei. – Bella me disse isso com uma tranqüilidade que achei que Jasper estava fazendo alguma coisa, mas não, ele estava com Alice. Fui tirado de meus devaneios quando Bella pulou sobre mim, cruzando suas pernas em minha cintura. Quase caí, não pelo peso, pois Bella era como uma pena para mim, mas pela surpresa mesmo.**

**A mesma surpresa de quando ela beijou meus lábios com ferocidade, como se fosse a ultima coisa que faria em vida. Sacudi minha cabeça para tirar esse pensamento, mas sem quebrar o beijo. **

**Ás vezes achava que Bella sabia o efeito que tinha sobre mim, e usava essa arma de uma forma que a transformava na mulher mais perigosa do mundo. Não, mulher não, menina, minha menina. Sorri com o pensamento de Bella ser minha, só minha para sempre. Eu com certeza estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto,**** pois a fiz rir. Rir não, gargalhar.**

**Quando ela conseguiu se recompor ,me encarou nos olhos de uma forma que eu consegui notar um sentimento que já o vira antes, mas nunca com tanta intensidade. Desejo, era esse o sentimento. Só ai entendi o que Bella queria dizer quando falava que ia entrar em ebulição, entendi também que seria aqui, na minha casa, e agora.**

**Tratei de por todos para fora enquanto Bella estava no banheiro se preparando. Quando coloquei velas espalhadas pelo quarto, pétalas de rosas espalhadas pela cama e pelo chão, ouvi Bella destrancando a porta e corri na minha velocidade vampírica antes dela abri-la. Assim que ela saiu do banheiro, eu a peguei no colo e levei-a para a cama, deitando em cima dela, mas tomando cuidado com meu peso. Ela sorriu quando viu a arrumação que eu fiz.**

**Elevei um pouco meu corpo para encará-la, ela estava vestida somente de calcinha e sutiã de cor azul. Ela sabia que eu a achava linda de azul.**

**- Bella, você vai um dia me matar - o que pensei ser quase impossível - se vestindo assim.**

**Ela riu baixinho, corando. Como eu adorava vê-la corando. Eu adorava tudo nela, seu cheiro, seu cabelo, seu sorriso, seu corpo, o som de seu riso e suas gargalhadas.**

**- Culpe a Alice depois, ela me fez comprar e deixar aqui em sua casa. Não sabia por que, mas agora acho que ela já previa esse momento – ela disse corando com o que acabara de dizer, provavelmente imaginando o que Alice havia visto.**

**Ri passando as pontas dos dedos por suas bochechas, enquanto ela enlaçava seus braços em meu pescoço me levando para mais perto, cortando meu contato visual de seu lindo corpo. Minhas mãos pareciam que sabiam o caminho certo para seus seios. Indo devagar fiquei imaginando se seus seios caberiam em minhas mãos. Só tinha um jeito de descobrir.**

**Passando lentamente a mão pelo seu pescoço ela gemeu baixo. Eu sorri contra sua garganta, dizendo:**

**- Bella, adoro quando você geme. - ela corou instantaneamente, num vermelho que nunca havia ficado igual. - Mas se continuar assim eu perco meu controle.**

**Bella havia sacado o por quê disso, quando ela gemia eu ficava muito excitado.**

**Minhas mãos foram chegando aos seus seios, passei a mão por cima da renda do sutiã, fazendo-a gemer meu nome. Sorri de novo. **

**- Edward, por favorrrrrrrrrrrr......- falou gemendo, enquanto eu abocanhava seu pescoço para deixar uma marca, não muito forte, para não machucá-la.**

**- Por favor o que, minha Bella? Diga o que você quer que eu te darei.**

**- Edward, você sabe o que eu quero – ela falou corando absurdamente.**

**- Meu amor, se eu soubesse não estaria perguntando – falei me levantando para encará-la de um ângulo melhor. Bella estava mordendo o lábio inferior, os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta. **

**- Quero você, quero você dentro de mim, Edward. **

**- Seu pedido é uma ordem.**

**Tirei seu sutiã rapidamente, observando seus perfeitos seios. Não eram grandes, mas também não eram pequenos, eram perfeitos do tamanho da palma de minha mão. Bella gemeu alto. Fiquei feliz em estar dando prazer a ela. Sem pensar direito estava com seus seios em minha boca, ela gemeu mais alto ainda, sussurando meu nome.**

**Se em algum momento eu estava lúcido agora não estava mais, Bella tinha esse poder sobre mim. Rapidamente tirei sua única peça de roupa, ela abriu os olhos me encarando, quando olhei para ela, ela corou e fechou os olhos de novo.**

**- Edwardddddd, QUERO VOCÊ AGORA!!**

**Fiz o que ela pediu, mas antes pedi para que ela me encarasse durante nosso ato de amor. Penetrei-a bem devagar. Por alguns segundos vi dor em seus olhos, parei imediatamente, mas ela enlaçou suas pernas em meu quadril, me puxando para ela. Continuei até estar totalmente dentro dela. Parei um momento para que Bella se acostumasse com o volume dentro dela e assim que ela consentiu com um olhar, comecei um vai-e-vem lento.**

**Bella Pov**

**Quando Edward começou a se movimentar em mim, senti um fogo crescendo em meu baixo ventre, depois de algum tempo eu estava perto, mas eu queria mais, mais rápido, mais forte.**

**Ed Pov**

**Ela puxou meu cabelo para sussurrar em minha orelha:**

**-Ed, mais rápido, mais forte.**

**Fiz o que ela pediu.**

**- Ahnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, Edwardddddd!!! Mais, por favor, mais!!**

**Bella Pov**

**Minha respiração estava absurdamente acelerada, e cada vez mais rápido meus pensamentos me deixavam. Eu não sabia se estava sendo tão bom para Edward como estava sendo para mim, mas quando o ouvi chamar meu nome eu sorri e contraí meus músculos internos para ele saber que eu estava ouvindo. Eu só não esperava que um rosnado de satisfação saísse do peito dele. Eu tinha um jeito muito sutil de dar prazer a ele. Eu puxei sua cabeça em direção a minha e ao invés de beijá-lo eu lambi seu pescoço e mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha. Tentando ser o mais sexy possível eu disse:**

**- Isso foi bom... Ed?**

**Ed Pov**

**Pela primeira vez não consegui respondê-la. O prazer tirava meus sentidos, não conseguia pensar. O último pensamento que passou pela minha cabeça foi o de deixá-la por cima.**

**Bella Pov**

**Ele não conseguiu me responder pela primeira vez. Sua respiração era tão difícil quanto a minha e eu fiquei feliz em saber que não era a única que sairia ganhando aquela noite. Mas para uma coisa eu não estava pronta. Ele me virou me deixando por cima e o ritmo sequer diminuiu. Eu tinha os olhos fechados e mordia meu lábio inferior com força. Com certeza minhas bochechas estavam completamente vermelhas.**

**O prazer crescia rapidamente dentro de mim e eu necessitava de mais e mais... Eu novamente contraí meus músculos, mas dessa vez com toda a força que tinha e então não era somente eu que estava gritando no quarto. E foi necessário somente mais algumas investidas depois disso para que eu sentisse algo gelado se misturando a algo quente dentro de mim. Edward agora era definitivamente meu.**

**Ed Pov**

**Não agüentei quando Bella contraiu seus músculos internos e me deixei ir completamente para ela. Agora eu era totalmente dela e ela totalmente minha.**

**Bella estava bem cansada, então comecei a cantar sua canção de ninar, logo ela dormiu.**

**Bella Pov**

**Logo eu dormi com meu anjo lindo cantando para mim. Sonhei com o que aconteceu hoje, dormi muito feliz. Espero que ele não se arrependa.**

**~~~~~~******~~~~~~**

**Mereço reviews??**

**Irei continuar? Quem sabe, depende das reviews!!**

**Bjs de Dani Cullen**


	2. Depois que se começa, não pode parar

Bella Pov

"Logo eu dormi com meu anjo lindo cantando para mim. Sonhei com o que aconteceu hoje, dormi muito feliz. Espero que ele não se arrependa".

**~~~~~~*******~~~~~~**

**Bella Pov **

**Quando eu acordei, meu anjo estava me observando com atenção decorando cada traço do meu rosto. Foi quando me lembrei de Charlie. Edward devia ter imaginado pela minha expressão, pois disse:**

**- Calma, eu liguei para Alice e pedi que ela ligasse para Charlie dizendo que fariam uma noite de meninas, por que nós, homens, tinhamos decidido acampar de última hora.**

**Sorri para ele e o beijei apaixonadamente. Relembrando os últimos momentos da noite passada, minha mão foi descendo, sem que eu percebesse, fazendo carícias exploratórias no corpo de meu namorado Edward-Vampiro-Masen-Sexy-Cullen. Ele, entendendo que meu corpo queria relembrar mais vivamente a noite passada, foi passando a mão possessivamente pelo meu corpo e parou na minha cintura, enquanto a minha parou em seu baixo ventre sem tocar em algo mais ousado.**

**Devo ter perdido minha vergonha na noite anterior porque me virei ficando em cima dele. Sentei em sua barriga com minhas mãos passando sensualmente por minhas pernas e indo a direção ao seu membro. Quando o alcancei, o acariciei suavemente, muito suavemente. Edward soltou um gemido baixo, passando suas mãos pelos meus seios, apertando-os gentilmente. Comecei um vai-e-vem com a mão e como resposta meu vampiro estava urrando de prazer.**

**Lembrei de uma conversa que tive uma vez com Alice e Rosalie, na qual "falávamos" de sexo. Na verdade eu não falava nada, apenas corava. Nessa conversa elas diziam que os vampiros se sentiam mais estimulados quando as mulheres lhe falavam frases como: "Meu vampirão, meu gostoso, isso tá muito bom, mais". Pensando nisso resolvi tentar, deitei-me sobre o corpo dele fingindo que ia beijá-lo, mas direcionei-me no último segundo a sua orelha, mordendo seu lóbulo. Sem parar o movimento das minhas mãos no seu membro, sussurrei no seu ouvido, meio rouca pela excitação:**

**- Edward, meu vampirão, meu gostoso, goza para mim. – ele me olhou como se eu estivesse fora de mim, mas fez o que eu pedi.**

**~~*~~**

**Ed Pov**

** Bella estava diferente, mais ousada, mas eu gostei, pois sabia que ela era só minha. Quando ela se deitou sobre mim e desviou-se do meu beijo se direcionando à minha orelha, mordendo meu lóbulo, me deixando doido, e ainda disse:**

**- Edward, meu vampirão, meu gostoso, goza para mim. – a olhei como se ela estivesse fora de si. Bella estava realmente muito diferente, mas estava gostando disso e muito. Fiz o que ela pediu mesmo que não tivesse pensado muito naquilo, foi uma sensação deliciosa, não foi o melhor orgasmo que eu já tive, mas foi com certeza o segundo melhor. O meu melhor orgasmo tinha sido na noite anterior quando perdi a virgindade junto de Bella.**

**Olhei para minha futura esposa e ela estava com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto, sorri meu melhor sorriso, deixando-a deslumbrada, com isso inverti nossa posição ficando por cima dela. Ela por sua vez ficou surpreendida, mas logo se recompôs me beijando forazmente, o que respondi prontamente. Fui descendo beijando toda a extensão do seu pescoço, colo, seios, barriga, baixo ventre, chegando a sua femilinidade onde deixei vários beijinhos. Bella foi se retorcendo em baixo de mim, soltando gemidos sufocados quando comecei a trabalhar com a minha língua. **

**~~*~~**

**Bella Pov**

**Edward deu beijinhos "nela", me levando ao paraíso de prazer. Eu não tinha mais o controle do meu corpo, estava me contorcendo de um jeito que achava ser impossível. Sentia um calor que até ontem me era desconhecido, esse calor estava crescendo no meu baixo ventre até que houve algo como uma explosão no meu corpo. Eu ainda ia morrer de prazer.**

**~~*~~**

**Ed Pov**

**Bella gozou na minha boca.**** O gosto dela era tão bom. Aos poucos a respiração dela foi se estabilizando. Deitei-me ao seu lado esperando que ela se estabilizasse por completo. Quando Bella parecia estar estabelecida, ela partiu para cima de mim ficando de joelhos em cima da minha virilha. Eu estava apenas observando o que ela ia fazer, quando ela segurou gentilmente meu membro e posicionou-se corretamente para se encaixar nele. Quando senti a "cabeça" entrando, ela fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, rebolando até que "ele" estivesse inteiro dentro dela, me levando a um estágio muito maior do que a loucura. Ela esperou até que eu desse um sinal de que estava tudo bem. Estava com medo de ir além dos meus limites, mas estava realmente tudo bem. Inverti nossa posição novamente ficando por cima e ela rapidamente enlaçou suas pernas na minha cintura dando melhor ângulo para mim. Comecei com um vai-e-vem não tão devagar como o da noite passada, mas mais regulado. Bella gemia e se contorcia, me dando mais excitação. Então resolvi dizer algumas coisas para Bella como ela havia feito comigo.**

**- Bella, você é tão apertada,e está tão excitada para mim****. - Ela contraiu seus músculos novamente como um aviso de que estava ouvindo – Assim..., assim, meu amor, meu anjo****.**

** Numa de suas contorções eu provavelmente atingi seu ponto G, pois ela literalmente gritou de prazer. Eu estava quase lá, mas queria mais. Não sabia se Bella agüentaria, por isso aumentei a velocidade em estágios. Quando cheguei à minha velocidade não-humana, eu e Bella estávamos delirando até que gozei de novo acompanhado por ela. **

**Estávamos ambos muito ofegantes, mas não estávamos tão cansados para que Bella precisasse dormir de novo. Levantamos-nos da cama e decidimos tomar um banho juntos. Bella foi na frente, ela estava se encarando no espelho quando cheguei ao banheiro. Automaticamente a abracei por trás e ficamos encarando nossa imagem no espelho. Bella era tão linda, mas tivemos que nos separar para que eu pudesse ligar a banheira que foi se enchendo lentamente. Assim que nos sentamos e a água estava em uma altura agradável eu disse:**

**- É a sua vez de me conhecer.**

**- Ãhn? Como assim?**

**- ****Quero que você me conheça melhor do que você me conhece.**

**~~*~~**

**Bella Pov**

**Edward devia estar maluco, pois ele queria que eu conhecesse o corpo dele melhor, eu o olhei assustada, não sabia ao certo o que fazer e nem como fazer. Ele pegou uma das minhas mãos e colocou sobre seu abdômen. Lentamente as minhas mãos foram andando. Podia sentir os contornos dos músculos de Edward. Eu vi que Edward tinha os olhos fechados e as mãos em minhas costas. Minhas mãos desciam lentamente e a voz de Edward parecia estar a cada momento mais acelerada. Elas finalmente chegaram à masculinidade ereta de Edward. Ele gemeu fraco com o meu toque.  
Ele não conseguiu mais se conter e me encostou na banheira penetrando-me com rapidez. Eu já não me importava mais com nada, nem Charlie, nem Jéssica, que mataria para estar no meu lugar, nem com a família Cullen, eu só me importava com Edward, com a sensação dele em mim. A melhor sensação do mundo, ele me completando perfeitamente, como se fossemos feitos um para o outro. Nossos corpos se encaixavam de um jeito mágico. Logo que terminamos Edward disse:**

**- Menos um dia para o nosso casamento. – ele disse sorrindo, o meu sorriso, ele estava tão feliz e agora essa idéia não me era tão ruim assim, estava até gostando.**

**~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~**

**Nota da Autora,**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, esta ai o segundo capitulo. Desculpem-me pela demora, estive que estudar pros testes da escola, 1º ano não é fácil e também estive doente. Bom, ta ai o cap 2 e já terminei de escrever o cap 3, se forem bonzinhos postarei em no máximo 2 dias ( um pouquinho de chantagem ). **

**Agradecimentos á:**

**- Gabi Black**

**- Blackforever**

**- Aidara**

**- Re Lane Cullen**

**E agradecimentos especiais á Jaqueline de Marco que betou esse capítulo. **

**Bjs,**

_**Dani Cullen**_**.**


	3. Opa, Charlie

"Logo que terminamos Edward disse:

- Menos um dia para o nosso casamento. – ele disse sorrindo, o meu sorriso, ele estava tão feliz e agora essa idéia não me era tão ruim assim, estava até gostando."

**~~~~*****~~~~~**

**Ed Pov**

**Quando terminamos eu disse:**

**- Menos um dia para o nosso casamento. – eu estava sorrindo de tão alegre que estava. Surpreendentemente Bella retribuiu o sorriso, ela já estava aceitando a idéia e quem sabe até gostando. **

**O dia se passou bem rápido e já era de noite e como era domingo, Bella teria que ir para casa, Alice teve que levá-la por que eu, supostamente, estava acampando. Quando Bella saiu da minha casa, eu disse a ela que em duas horas no máximo eu estaria no seu quarto.**

**Disse e cumpri com o prometido, eu estava no quarto dela em uma hora e meia, quando entrei pela janela ela estava me esperando de roupão sentada na beirada da cama, estava linda, extremamente sexy, eu não tinha fala. Ela, assim que me viu, se levantou, caminhou na minha direção, me beijou apaixonadamente, despejou beijinhos pela minha clavícula, mordeu meu lóbulo, me levando a loucura e sussurrou:**

**- Estava com saudades. – assim que disse tais palavras abriu o roupão, mostrando-me sua nova lingerie, da Victoria`s Secret, de cor vermelha, não era minha cor favorita nela, mas ela estava deslumbrante de vermelho.**

**Fiquei de boca aberta por mais alguns segundos observando-a, ela estava muito mais do que linda, ela estava corada. Eu disse:**

**- Bella você ainda vai me matar.**

**- Você já me disse isso. – ela acusou sorrindo, fiquei paralisado por mais alguns segundos.**

**- É por que você vai realmente me matar com sua beleza – Ela corou imediatamente, mas logo se recompôs.**

**- Como se isso fosse possível. Mas sinto que uma vez que começamos algo bom, o ser humano não é capaz de é a minha teoria para comprovar meu desejo por você hoje.**

**Ela me beijou de novo. Nessas horas que eu queria saber o que se passava pela cabeça da minha namorada.**

**~~~~~***~~~~**

**Bella Pov**

**Eu estava ansiosa para sentir Edward em mim de novo, pela terceira vez hoje. Eu acho que passei muito tempo com Emmet e tinha ficado viciada em sexo, ou é por que o Edward é sempre bom no que faz, como por exemplo, no sexo, ele era muito melhor que bom, ele era maravilhoso. No meio do beijo eu decidi que iria ter Edward de novo aqui na minha casa, mas tinha um problema, Charlie. Por isso perguntei ao Edward:**

**- Ed, como meu pai está? – ele me olhou confuso, mas respondeu.**

**- Está sonhando com seu casamento comigo, hahaha, acho que o mesmo sonho que meu pai teria se ainda sonhasse, ele está imaginando como vai ser nossa lua-de-mel, está se perguntando se já aconteceu algo entre a gente, mas se nega a pensar isso. Mal ele pensa que a gente já ultrapassou os limites.**

**- Seus limites. - acusei.**

**- Sim meus limites. Imagina se nós tivéssemos feito isso antes, pelo jeito que a gente não consegue parar teríamos sido descobertos pelo seu pai há muito tempo. – eu obviamente corei com essa afirmação que eu sabia que era verdadeira.**

**- Você acha que ele perceberia se nós fizéssemos isso agora? – perguntei com um sorriso malicioso.**

**- Eu acho que não, acho que ele vai pensar que faz parte do sonho dele. – correspondendo meu sorriso malicioso.**

**- Uhn, isso me deu uma idéia, nada boazinha.**

**- Hahahahaha, Bella ****você**** me ****diverte****.**

**- Que bom que eu pelo menos te divirto.**

**- Bella você é sempre absurda, você faz muito mais do que me divertir, você é a minha vida, ou existência no meu caso.**

**Aproveitei esse momento e o beijei de novo, o puxando em direção a minha cama. O fiz deitar e o observei que algo estava injusto.**

**- Tem uma coisa muito injusta aqui! – acusei.**

**- E posso saber qual é?**

**- Lógico você esta de roupa e eu estou somente de calcinha e sutiã. – expliquei o obvio.**

**- Não seja por isso. Mas deixe que eu aproveite essa visão maravilhosa, melhor que essa só você nua. Hahahaha, seu rosto fica muito lindo corado, Bella.**

**- Mas voltando ao assunto, isso ta injusto e estou pensando em fazer com que as coisas fiquem mais justas, como, por exemplo, tirando a sua roupa. Vamos começar pela camisa. – disse deitando-me em cima dele.E levantando lentamente a camisa, beijando cada pedaço de carne descoberta. Tirei a camisa e fui em direção à calça.**

**- Agora a calça. – falei dando um sorriso perverso.**

**Assim que cheguei na altura do cinto, o tirei com a boca, abri o botão e o zíper, puxei a calça, tirando-a. Me levantei da cama e fiquei comendo o Edward com os olhos. Se eu visse meus olhos agora eu me assustaria, por que com certeza só tem os sentimentos de amor e luxúria. Deitei-me em Edward novamente, o beijando. As mãos dele se dirigiram em direção ao fecho do meu sutiã, abrindo-o. Eu deixei o sutiã escorregar pelos meus braços e os joguei no chão em algum lugar do quarto. Edward estava me observando, pude sentir minhas bochechas queimando. **

**~~~~~***~~~~**

**Ed Pov**

**Bella já estava abrindo meu cinto com a boca, me deixando louco de tesão. Abriu minha calça e puxou-a, tirando-a. Depois ficou me comendo com os olhos, eu podia ver amor e luxúria em seus olhos. Os sentimentos que provavelmente também estavam nos meus olhos. Ela me beijou, minhas mãos foram andando em direção ao fecho do sutiã dela, o abri, e o sutiã escorregou por seus braços. Fiquei encarando-a, com certeza a melhor visão da minha vida. Tomei os seios dela em minha boca, fazendo Bella gemer alto, o que fez Charlie acordar. Tive que me separar da Bella de repente, o que ocasionou o olhar de interrogação de Bella me questionando silenciosamente sobre o que houve.**

**- Charlie acordou. – falei simplesmente. Bella me olhou espantada, se levantou correndo e foi pegar um pijama para que pudesse colocar rapidamente.**

**Deitou na cama se cobrindo com o cobertor, enquanto Charlie estava se levantando da cama para ir checar como Bella estava. Eu pus minha roupa, e fui dar um beijo de despedida na Bella, e falei:**

**- Volto mais tarde, quando você estiver dormindo. Outro dia eu te recompenso por hoje.**

**- Ok.**

**E assim fui embora, excitado, louco para ter o corpo de Bella junto ao meu. Decidi que iria correr até tirar essas idéias nada puras da cabeça.**

**~~~~~***~~~~**

**Bella Pov**

**Charlie tinha que acordar essa hora, para estragar tudo. E o pior é que eu o acordei com meu gemido alto. Esse sentimento de culpa foi me consumindo enquanto botava o pijama, para dormir, e foi pior quando Edward disse que só voltaria quando eu tivesse dormindo. Ele provavelmente estava querendo fazer amor comigo. **

**Charlie abriu a porta para verificar se eu estava dormindo, eu tive que controlar minha respiração para que, pelo menos, eu parecesse que estava dormindo. Pouco tempo depois, ele saiu do quarto, depois disso não me lembro mais de nada, porque tinha caído no sono. Nessa noite tive um pesadelo, Edward estava me culpado por não termos feito amor naquela noite. Acordei varias vezes de noite por causa desse pesadelo que me atormentava, e uma coisa que não melhorava a minha situação é o fato de que Edward não estava ali comigo, velando meu sono.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Nota da autora:**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, cap 4 já está pronto. Se deixarem pelo menos cinco reviews para esse cap, eu posto em pouco tempo.**

**Agradecimentos á:**

**-**

**E agradecimentos á Jaqueline de Marco que betou essa fic**


	4. Visão

"Acordei varias vezes de noite por causa desse pesadelo que me atormentava, e uma coisa que não melhorava a minha situação é o fato de que Edward não estava ali comigo, velando meu sono."

**~~~~~********~~~~~**

**Bella Pov**

**Acordei de manhã e Edward ainda não estava lá, ele devia estar muito chateado comigo, para não ter vindo. Droga, eu fui estúpida! Desci as escadas e Charlie estava ali, comendo o seu café da manhã. De repente Charlie falou:**

**- Acho que você deveria fazer uma visita ao Billy, lá na reserva.**

**- Claro, claro. Já to indo. – disse pegando meu casaco.**

**- Você vai de pijama e sem comer o café da manhã? – Só ai me toquei de que ainda tava de pijama.**

**- Ah é, vou me trocar. Meu estilo hoje estava fora do normal. Se eu era sempre simples hoje eu tava elegante, com uma blusa da Armani preta e uma calça jeans da Guess escura, com um sobretudo da Prada preto e uma bolsa da Calvin Klein preta.**

**Ia passando pela porta quando meu pai me chamou.**

**- Bella.**

**- Sim, pai.**

**- Você não tomou seu café da manhã.**

**- Estou sem fome, pai. – por causa do Edward, conclui mentalmente.**

**- Uhn, tudo bem então. – ele estranhou mas não falou nada. Isso é uma das melhores coisas de Charlie, ele não força nada.**

**Sai no meu carro, ele estava muito devagar, olha que eu sempre defendo meu bebê, mas hoje pelo visto eu estava mesmo do contra. Acabei decidindo comprar um carro novo agora. Eu tinha economizado bastante por muito tempo e ainda tinha o dinheiro para a faculdade. Passei na loja de carros e acabei comprando o ****Lamborghini**** Gallardo. Eu amei o carro e consegui pagar a vista, claro que só consegui porque eu tive desconto por causa do meu pai. Já sair da loja com o carro, peguei a estrada em direção a La Push, quando vejo um Porche amarelo berrante me seguindo. **

**Pensei, eu agora tenho um carro veloz, bonito e seguro, pela quantidade de Air Bags, decidi que iria correr até que tivesse passado da fronteira entre os territórios de Forks e La Push. **

**Assim fiz, mas Alice não ia deixar barato, ela aumentou a velocidade também e levei um susto assim que me deparei com o carro dela ao lado do meu. Quem via de longe parecia que a gente estava numa corrida de rua.**

**Eu só sabia que era Alice pelo carro, porque os vidros estavam fechados e o carro tinha insufilme. Mas o motorista do carro abriu a janela do passageiro, e no corro estavam, nada mais nada menos, que Rosalie e Alice.**

**- Bella eu vi o que você ia fazer, adorei seu carro, mas seu futuro vai desaparecer, ou seja, você vai se encontrar com os lobisomens, e eu não posso permitir isso. E pelo amor de Deus, você dormiu alguma coisa essa noite? Sua cara ta péssima.**

**- Obrigada Alice, mas eu vou visitar o Billy e eu realmente não dormi muito bem.**

**- Isso tem a ver com o sumiço do Edward?**

**- O que? O Edward sumiu?????????? Como assim?**

**- Ah, você não ta sabendo? O Edward saiu ontem a noite depois da sua casa e decidiu correr, depois eu tive uma visão e liguei para ele, ele por sua vez fez um escândalo e sumiu, mas pelas decisões dele, ele vai voltar em pouco tempo, eu acho.**

**- Alice, qual foi a sua visão?**

**- Desculpe Bella, mas não posso contar ainda.**

**- Então ta. – falei fingindo aceitar a falta de informações – Se tiver alguma notícia do Edward, me liga. Ok? – ela pareceu surpreendida pela minha reação.**

**- Você ainda não desistiu da idéia de visitar os lobisomens?**

**- Lógico que não, até devo dormir lá.**

**Aumentei a velocidade para mais de 200 Km/h Deixando elas para trás, boquiabertas. Assim que ultrapassei a fronteira e o Porche parou. Há! Eu ganhei. Mas agora a tristeza estava vendo, Edward tinha sumido, o que provavelmente é culpa minha, eu e minha boca grande. O que me faz pensar qual foi a visão da Alice.**

**~~~~~********~~~~~**

**Ed Pov**

**Não podia acreditar no que Alice tinha visto. Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer, Bella não podia, simplesmente não podia. Alice estava me ligando, espero que sejam boas notícias.**

**- Alô.**

**- Edward, a Bella foi visitar os lobisomens.**

**- O que? Tudo bem que eu deixei Bella ser amigas deles, mas ir lá sem me falar.**

**- Ela parecia bem triste.**

**- Tudo isso é minha culpa.**

**- Ed, tenho outra notícia ruim.**

**- Fala Alice, nada pode piorar a minha vida. Agora que tenho que ficar longe de Bella para que isso não aconteça com ela.**

**- Então falando nisso, jáaconteceu. – Alice falou tão rápido que nem pude entender.**

**- O que Alice? Não entendi.**

**- Já aconteceu, não dá pra fazer nada para evitar.**

**- O que???????**

**- O cheiro dela está diferente, ta mais forte, e está muito bom. Tive que me controlar. Com certeza aconteceu, eu continuo vendo. **

**- Alice, você já viu? E Bella, como ela está na visão?**

**- Não sei como ela está, ela não aparece, mas você não parece triste.**

**- E os lobisomens, eles vão conseguir reparar ?**

**- Acho que não, pois o sinal é fraco e somente o cheiro se fortalizou.**

**- Espero que eles não percebam. Estou indo pra casa, assim que você puder ver o futuro da Bella, você me liga, ok?**

**- Ok, irmão. Outra coisa, Bella está diferente, finalmente vestiu uma roupa da moda. Até comprou um carro, o ****Lamborghini**** Gallardo.**

**- Lindo carro, mas o que deve ser que aconteceu pra ela mudar. Essa não é a Bella que eu conheço.**

**- É, eu acho que tem a ver com você. Ela disse que não dormiu muito bem e parecia triste. – Alice podia imaginar a minha expressão de agonia ao saber que Bella estava triste. Ainda mais sabendo que era por minha causa, não devia ter sumido.**

**- Ok, estou indo para casa.**

**Não podia acreditar que não podia fazer mais nada por Bella. Só podia esperar para contar a notícia para Bella, ela provavelmente ia gostar, mas não tinha certeza, pois não conversamos muito sobre isso, só na noite em que pedimos a benção de Charlie para o casamento.**

**E agora? O que devo fazer? E essa mudança repentina da Bella, será que tem haver com a visão de Alice? Só esperando para saber.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Amores do meu coração, o que Alice viu? Eu já deixei uma pista. **

**Só revelarei no próximo capítulo, que só postarei se tiver reviews.**

**Então meus amores, esse cap tbm n está betado, ok?**

**Desculpe-me pelos possíveis erros.**

**Agradecimentos à :**

**- ****LUANA BLACK POTTER**

**- Stella**

**- Re Lane Cullen**

**- ****Blackforeve****r**


	5. O QUE?

"E agora? O que devo fazer? E essa mudança repentina da Bella, será que tem haver com a visão de Alice? Só esperando para saber."

**~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~**

**Ed Pov**

**Esperei Bella a tarde inteira, mas ela não chegava estava tendo um colapso nervoso, estava quase atravessando a fronteira, quando decidi que o melhor era esperar. Se eu desencadeasse uma guerra entre vampiros e lobisomem só ia piorar a situação, principalmente pra Bella.**

**Eu sofria quando pensava no que fiz a ela. Meu Deus, ela não merecia isso. Esperei, esperei, esperei e nada da Bella.**

**~~~~****~~~~**

**Bella Pov**

**Estava na casa do Billy conversando sobre o sumiço do Jacob. Decidi perguntar:**

**- Billy.**

**- Sim, Bella.**

**- Posso passar a noite aqui?**

**- Ah, claro Bella. – ele pareceu surpreso pela minha pergunta.**

**- Eu vou ligar para o meu pai, para avisar que vou dormir aqui. – disse pegando o celular que Edward me fez comprar. – Só um minutinho. – disse saindo da casa para falar ao telefone.**

**No terceiro toque meu pai atendeu:**

**- Alô.**

**- Pai?**

**- Bella, onde você está?**

**- Estou na casa do Billy e devo dormir aqui, ok?**

**- Ah, tudo bem. E o que devo dizer se Alice ligar de novo?**

**- Alice ligou?**

**- Sim ela ligou umas dez vezes, e não estou exagerando. – típico da Alice.**

**- Se ela voltar a ligar diz que vou dormir na reserva. E Chalie?**

**- Oi, Bella.**

**- Comprei um carro, depois te mostro.**

**- Já sabia, Bella. Aqui em Forks não tem segredos.**

**- Ah é, tinha me esquecido disso.**

**- Bom Bella, durma bem.**

**- Você também Charlie.**

**O dia passou rápido e chegando a noite pedi ao Billy uma camisa de Jacob para usar, obviamente ficou gigante em mim. O que eu estranhei foi um telefonema de Billy**

**~~~~****~~~~**

**Flashback**

**- Oi ... sim Bella está aqui, é a sua ultima chance ... ela vai dormir aqui ... ok, estarei te esperando.**

**~~~~****~~~~**

**E a visita não veio.**

**Ed Pov**

**Bella ainda não tinha chegado e já era noite. Fui para a casa de Charlie, ele estava "falando" que sentia saudade de Bella e que ela ia dormir na casa de Billy.**

**O QUE?!?! COMO?!? POR QUÊ?!? Ela sabe que eu não suporto aqueles cachorros fedidos e não posso ir lá. E é perigoso para ela nessas condições e o casamento tão próximo. Tinha que ir buscá-la, mesmo que significasse uma guerra, mas me importava mais com Bella e sua segurança, em meus braços. **

**Entrei no meu carro e estava indo para a casa de cachorro, quando Alice ligou:**

**- Alô?**

**- Oi irmão, seu futuro sumiu, pretende visitar os pulguentos?**

**- Sim Alice, preciso saber se Bella está bem.**

**- Ela está bem.**

**- Como você sabe?**

**- Eu ainda tenho aquelas visões.**

**- Então espero mais um pouco, mesmo não sendo do meu agrado.**

**- Boa escolha.**

**Depois disso mudei minha rota, me dirigindo para a clareira, esperar lá.**

**Bella Pov**

**Quando acordei, levei um susto, pois Jacob estava me encarando. Pulei da cama e com isso o cobertor caiu no chão, mostrando minhas pernas nuas. Jacob estava olhando descaradamente minha pele recém-descoberta.**

**- Ahn, Jake?**

**- Ah, oi, que? – disse saindo do transe.**

**- O que está fazendo aqui?**

**- Eu cheguei em casa e me deparei com você dormindo na minha cama. – eu corei, óbvio.**

**- Ah, desculpa.**

**- Tudo bem, eu dormi no sofá.**

**- Você devia ter me acordado e eu dormido no sofá, não você.**

**- Não conseguiria te acordar, pois é ainda mais linda dormindo.**

**- Ta bom.**

**Comecei a passar mal, ficando enjoada, corri pro banheiro e pus tudo pra fora. Falei que ia embora, peguei minhas roupas e entrei no banheiro de novo, para me trocar. Quando sai, Jacob me olhou admirado.**

**- Bella você está muito diferente, vi seu carro novo e agora as suas roupas – as mesmas de ontem – Não posso deixar de te elogiar, você está linda.**

**- Obrigada eu acho. Bom, vou indo, Charlie deve estar preocupado.**

**- E o sanguessuga?**

**- Jacob, pare de chamá-lo assim!**

**- Ok, e ele?**

**- Nós brigamos, eu acho.**

**- Que notícia maravilhosa – eu comecei a chorar, lembrando do sumiço do Edward – Ei,ei, o que foi?**

**- Nada. Estou indo, tchau Jake.**

**- Tem condições de dirigir?**

**- Acho que não.**

**- Então eu te levo. Quero ver se "eles" vão se comportar, pois seu cheiro está mais forte, vou ver se é seguro te deixar com os sanguessugas.**

**- Jacob!! Ta bom, mas não os chame assim.**

**- Então, vamos?**

**- Sim, vamos.**

**Por que será que meu cheiro está mais forte? Enfim, nota mental: perguntar ao Edward sobre isso depois. Entramos no meu carro e fomos para minha casa.**

**Ed Pov**

**Bella estava indo para casa com Jacob, aquele cachorro. Quando eles passaram por mim "ouvi" Jacob, ele estava pensando no cheiro de Bella e que ela estava linda.**

**Sim, pela imagem de Bella na mente imunda do Jacob ela estava mais que linda. Ela inteira mudou, o rosto estava com mais vida, o corpo estava sensual como sempre, os olhos estavam brilhando,mas tristes.**

**De repente ela começou a passar mal, corri para onde eles estavam, e vi Bella limpando sua boca. Fui até eles e ajudei Bella a se limpar. Ela se assustou quando sentiu minha pele fria enquanto a do Jacob é quente.**

** Quando ela terminou de se limpar, olhou para mim, passou o olhar pelo Jacob, olhou a estrada e voltou seu olhar para o Jacob e disse:**

**- Jake, eu posso ir com Edward agora.**

**- Ta bom, mas se cuida, ok?**

**- Sempre, mas mesmo assim vivo caindo – os dois riram e Jacob foi para a floresta se se transformar.**

**Bella Pov**

**Agora eu ia falar com Edward. Entrei no banco do passageiro enquanto Edward entrava no do motorista. Essa era a hora certa:**

**- Edward, por que você sumiu?**

**- Por que Alice viu algo que eu não queria que acontecesse e eu achei que não aconteceria se eu ficasse longe de você.**

**- Edward, o que Alice viu?**

**- Bella, se prepara, você está calma?**

**- To somente impaciente com essa demora.**

**- Então ta, Bella você está grávida.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Nota da Autora:**

**Oi, meus amores.**

**Viram? Não demorei nada pra postar. E foi o maior capítulo da fic até agora. Já o próximo capítulo não tenho tanta certeza, ainda to começando a escrever, mas já sei a idéia central. **

**Agradecimentos à :**

**- ****naaati**

**- Blackforever**

**- Re Lane Cullen**

**- ****Dessa Swan Cullen**

**Obrigada Dessa Swan Cullen e ****Princesa Rebecca Chiba por adicionarem minha fic na lista de favoritas. E obrigada de novo Dessa Sawn Cullen por me adicionar como autora favorita.**

**Gente, estou muito feliz, essa é minha primeira fic e já teve 411 visitas.**


	6. Novidade

"- Então ta, Bella você está grávida."

**~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~**

**Bella Pov**

**- O QUE?!? COMO?!? Você é um vampiro, não pode ter filhos!!!!!!!!**

**- Pelo visto os homens podem.**

**- Um bebê. Meu bebê, nosso filho. – eu estava pensando que ainda era solteira de 18 anos e grávida.**

**- Sim – ele disse meio receoso.**

**- Isso é... – um filho, meu e do Edward o amor da minha vida e daqui a pouco existência – é maravilhoso.**

**- Ahn?**

**- Edward isso é maravilhoso. Nosso filho está crescendo dentro de mim. O fruto do nosso amor.**

**- É, vendo desse ponto é fantástico. Me lembro que quando ainda era humano esse era um dos meus sonhos. Bella você me ajudou a realizar um dos meus sonhos que já tinha perdido. Obrigado, Bella.**

**Botei a mão na minha barriga, ainda não dava para ver a barriga de grávida, lógico. De repente sinto a mão de Edward sobre a minha.**

**Estava muito emocionada com a cena, e comecei a chorar de felicidade. Edward limpou as lagrimas com as costas da outra mão. Ele estava com aquele sorriso torto que eu amava.**

**Então, eu estava grávida, tinha que contar a todos, isso me deixou com medo. O que não passou abatido nos olhos de Edward.**

**- Está tudo bem?**

**- Ta tudo bem sim, só estava pensando que temos que contar a todo mundo e temos que nos casar o mais rápido possível. Sábado você está livre?**

**- Bella, não se preocupe com isso e sim sábado eu estou livre.**

**O telefone de Edward começou a tocar, Clair de Lune – Debussy.**

**~~~~****~~~~**

**Ed Pov**

**- Alô?**

**- Oi irmão, sábado vai estar tudo pronto, já mandei os novos convites, não se preocupem com o casamento. Vocês tem que contar a todos, eu deixei em segredo, pensei que você quisesse dar a notícia.**

**- Obrigado, Ali. – e desliguei o telefone.**

**- Prefere contar hoje ou amanha?**

**- Hoje. Quem já sabe?**

**- Eu, você e Alice.**

**- Hmm, temos muito o que fazer, pisa fundo. – olhei estranho pra Bella, ela sempre pedia para eu ir mais devagar.**

**- Estou gostando de velocidade. – disse simplesmente.**

**- Ta bom. – dei uma de Felipe Massa e aumentei a velocidade para 260 Km/h. Rapidamente chegamos a casa de Charlie. Bella estava nervosa para contar a notícia. **

**Entramos na casa e sentamos no sofá. Charlie estava sentado vendo TV ainda de uniforme.**

**- Pai, temos uma notícia para te dar. – Charlie ficou mudo, estava pensando que Bella tinha desistido do casamento. Coitado, nem sabia que a gente adiantou o casamento.**

**~~~~****~~~~**

**Bella Pov**

**- Pai, temos uma noticia para te dar. – silêncio – Primeiro, eu e Edward adiantamos o casamento para sábado. – o rosto de Charlie mudou de cor não sei quantas vezes, eu perdi a conta.**

**- Fale antes que eu morra de ansiedade.**

**- Charlie, Bella está grávida. – meu pai botou mão na arma, puxou-a, tirando da capa e apontou para o Edward. Por reflexo me meti na frente do Edward, quando meu pai ia puxar o gatilho, quando ele me viu parou e não atirou no Edward.**

**- Bella, sai da frente.**

**- Não saio.**

**- Saia da frente, Bella.**

**- Pai, eu não vou sair e você sabe disso. Não há nada que você possa fazer pra mudar o fato de que eu estou grávida.**

**- Eu sei, mas esse cara te engravidou.**

**- Ele não fez isso sozinho.**

**- Mas mesmo assim.**

**- Pai, nada explica seu comportamento, vamos nos sentar e conversar de maneira civilizada.**

**- Ok. Então, parabéns aos dois, felicidades. Para quando é?**

**- Para maio. – Edward respondeu.**

**- Que bom, felicidades novamente.**

**- Obrigada, pai.**

**Saímos da minha casa e fomos contar a família do Edward. Quando chegamos reunimos todos na sala para fazermos o comunicado, Edward começou :**

**- Oi a todos, eu e Bella temos um comunicado a fazer – Alice já estava pulando de alegria.**

**- Querido, se é que o casamento é sábado, nós já sabemos. – disse Esme.**

**- Não é isso mãe.**

**- O que é então? – perguntou Emmett. Decidi me pronunciar.**

**- Eu estou esperando um filho do Edward – todo mundo ficou mudo e com cara de espanto, menos Alice que estava dando gritinhos pulando de um lado para o outro.**

**- Primeiramente, - começou Carlisle – parabéns aos dois. E Bella temos que fazer alguns exames ainda hoje. Preciso fazer exame de sangue para ver se é isso mesmo e não vou dizer seu nome, para que não comentem.**

**Quando ele terminou de dizer, ouvi Alice e Rosalie discutindo qual seria a tia mais coruja – hilária a cena.**

**- Bella temos que comprar o enxoval do bebê. – Alice disse.**

**- Alice, eu ainda nem sei o sexo do bebê.**

**- Mas eu sei.**

**- NÃO ALICE, NÃO ME CONTE. – quase gritei.**

**- Ok, desculpa.**

**Depois disso tirei sangue com Carlisle para o exame e ele saiu em direção ao hospital para mandar fazerem o exame.**

**Eu e Edward ficamos no quarto dele. Eu estava deitada de barriga para cima e ele sentado na beira da cama. De repente Edward começou a alisar minha barriga fazendo um carinho suave. Sorri com isso e beijei Edward, um beijo calmo e apaixonado, que foi interrompido por Carlisle limpando a garganta.**

**-Desculpem me intrometer, mas aqui está o resultado do exame. – ele me deu um envelope branco com o nome do hospital e o nome de Carlisle, o médico.**

**Abri o envelope e procurei o resultado do exame de gravidez, mas tinha muitas coisas escritas e não achei nada que comprovasse a minha gravidez. Olhei para Edward e ele falou: página 6. Abri na tal página e estava lá, com 8 letras: POSITIVO. **

**Sorri e olhei para Edward, que já tinha visto o resultado, ele estava com o maior sorriso que eu já tinha visto e disse:**

**- Estamos grávidos.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Nota da Autora:**

**Oi, meus amores.**

**Viram? Não demorei nada pra postar. E já comecei a escrever o capítulo sete.**

**Desculpem-me pela rapidez, a gravidez vai ser normal, mas eu estou pulando um pouco por falta de criatividade mesmo, peço milhões de desculpas por isso.**

**Agradecimentos à :**

**- naaati**

**- Re Lane Cullen**

**- Dessa Swan Cullen**

**- ****Jasmim Fiorine**

**- Mika**

**- aandy**

**Estou muitooooooooooooooooooo feliz agora a fic está com 24 reviews. 3 pessoas adicionaram no favoritos, 3 pessoas botaram no alerta, 1 me add como autora favorita e teve 534 visitas.**

-


	7. Tudo para dar errado

**Mês**** 1**

**A mulher começa a sentir os primeiros sintomas : o sono, as alteraç****ões de humor, os enjôos, o cansaço e os seios mais volumosos e sensíveis.**

Bella pov

Estava tarde e estava chegando o casamento. Hoje era quinta-feira, o casamento seria sábado. Comigo estava tudo bem, os sinais da gravidez não estavam aparentes por enquanto, somente um pouco de enjôo.

Edward estava na casa dele ajudando na arrumação. Eu fiquei esperando até agora, mas estava tarde e eu estava com sono. Me deitei e fechei os olhos, quando senti uma mão fria acariciando meus cabelos. Sorri ainda de olhos fechados e fui abrindo aos poucos, ainda sorrindo – devia estar parecendo uma retardada.

- Oi. – disse ainda sorrindo. Eu realmente estava igual a uma retardada, mas não me importava, eu estava feliz, isso que importa.

- Oi, meu amor. – disse rindo da minha cara.

- Como estão as coisas na sua casa?

- Ta quase tudo pronto.

- Ok.

- Agora durma, meu anjo – e começou a cantar minha canção de ninar.

**. . . . . . . .**

Amanha era o casamento, eu obviamente estava nervosa. Alice, a diabinha, tinha planejado uma despedida de solteira para mim e eu não sabia o que ela planejava. E Emmett uma para o Edward, eu estava com medo disso, era bem a cara do Emmett levar o Edward num strip-club.

Alice chegou as 2 da tarde para me arrumar. Terminada a arrumação que levou 5 horas exaustiva de Barbie ambulante. Já Alice preciso de apenas 5 minutos. Rosalie e Esme vieram no conversível vermelho, eu e Alice fomos no meu carro.

Acabamos indo a uma boate em Port Angeles. E acabamos encontrando "acidentalmente" os garotos.

**. . . . . . . .**

Mais tarde, já deitada na minha cama, Edward disse que Emmett tentou levá-lo num strip-club, mas ele viu antes na mente nada inocente do Emmett antes e mandou parar o carro. Ele estava mentindo, eu sabia. Ele podia mentir bem, mas eu o conhecia demais.

- Edward. – falei o repreendendo.

- Ta bom, só reparei que era um strip-club quando a mulher começou a tirar a roupa para mim.

- Eu vou matar o Emmett. – falei obviamente brava.

Uns 30 segundos depois, começei a rir.

- Ei, o que foi? Que piada eu perdi?

-Nenhuma, meu amor. Só me deu vontade de rir. – só foi falar isso que começei a chorar.

-Bella, o que foi?

- O q-que-e v-vo-você-ê a-a-achou-chou d-dela-la? – falei ga-gagejando-do.

- Bella, meu amor, você é absurda. Depois que te vi, não acho nenhuma outra mulher bonita.

Parei de chorar e abri meu maior sorriso.

- Que bom, agora vou dormir estou com muito sono.

Depois de alguns minutos estava com uma pergunta na cabeça e resolvi perguntar.

- Edward?

- Eu.

- Por que você acha que os sintomas da gravidez não estão aparentes ainda?

Ele me olhou com uma expressão estranha e disse:

- Bella já estão aparentes.

- Sério?

- Aham.

- Ok, então.

- Durma bem, meu anjo. – e começou a cantar minha canção.

**. . . . . . . .**

Hoje era o dia do casamento, o meu casamento. Quando acordei Edward não estava mais do meu lado, ordens da Alice, e como é a tradição, mas já estava com saudades dele.

Eu andava chorando e rindo pelos cantos. Charlie já queria me internar num hospício.

Essa semana eu fiz vários exames com Carlisle e estava tudo bem, comigo e com o bebê.

Alice veio me buscar as 9 da MANHÃ, e o meu casamento seria SOMENTE as 4 da TARDE. A cerimônia ocorreria no jardim da casa dos Cullen, minha futura casa.

Alice, vou começar a chamá-la de diabinha, a Diabinha me fez de Barbie por exatamente 6 horas, pelo menos teve pausas para almoço.

No fim de tudo eu estava bonita. A mulher que me encarava de volta no espelho não era eu, não podia ser. Agora só faltava botar a lingerie e o vestido. Ainda tinha uma hora para o casamento e minha mãe ia chegar em 10 minutos, de acordo com a Diabinha.

Quando minha mãe chegou, ela e Alice me fizeram botar uma lingerie azul com uma liga da mesma cor com um lacinho.

Eu sabia que a Diabinha ia mandar eu jogar o buquê como é a tradição, mas não sabia que Edward teria que tirar minha liga e jogar para os homens.

Só restava o vestido. Quando botei e a Diabinha fechou, fiquei totalmente sem ar, estava muito apertado.

- Será que dá para ficar mais apertado Diabinha? – falei ironicamente.

- Bella, está tão linda! – comentou minha mãe feliz enquanto a Diabinha sorria me olhando. Nenhuma das duas pareciam ter me ouvido.

- Não mãe, está muito apertado, isso sim.

- Está apertado porque foi antes de ... – ela parou de falar olhando sugestivamente para minha mãe e eu. Ai droga, tinha esquecido de contar da gravidez a Renné.

- Antes de que, Bella? – perguntou minha mãe.

Eu pedi que ela se sentasse, puxei o ar e disse de uma vez:

- Mãe, estou grávida.

Ed pov

Sei que é normal e até delicado as noivas se atrasarem, mas onde estava a Bella???? Tudo o que eu queria saber é onde estava a Bella.

É claro que eu poderia ler a mente da Alice ou da Renée, mas tinha me prometido que nesse dia eu não o faria, por respeito a Bella.

Olhei para os convidados já cansados de esperar. O pai de Bella, Charlie, estava ficando cada vez mais impaciente.

Mas que diabos poderia ter acontecido para que Bella se atrasasse tanto logo hoje?

Bella pov

- VOCÊ O QUÊ? – berrou minha mãe.

- Sabia que isso ia acontecer – disse a Diabinha, fazendo com que eu a censurasse com um olhar.

- Mãe, se acalme. Eu e Edward nos amamos, não vamos ter problemas com esse filho ou filha. E vamos nos casar hoje e alem do mais...

- Bella – a Diabinha gritou me interrompendo.

- O que foi Diabinha?

- Não se mecha!!!!!!! Faça o que quiser mas não se mecha.

Ed pov

Olhei para o relógio pela milésima vez, agora ficando realmente preocupado. Charlie se levantou e veio a te mim para falar alguma coisa.

- Se quiser que eu cheque o porquê dela estar demorando tanto, afinal ela nunca se atrasa e ela nunca te deixaria no altar.

Eu sorri calmamente embora por dentro eu estivesse me corroendo.

- Tenho certeza que ela já está vindo, Charlie.

- Não sei... – ele está preocupado, pelos pensamentos confirmei isso.

- Dê a ela mais 5 minutos.

Rosalie decidiu se manifestar.

- Eu posso ir lá, se não se importar.

- Dê um tempo a ela, Rose. – pedi. Não queria pressionar Bella, mas não me confortava nada não saber o que estava acontecendo.

Bella pov

- Por que eu não posso me mexer? – perguntei me virando automaticamente e ouvindo um . Logo o que eu pedi para acontecer, pensei totalmente irônica.

Olhando para o espelho vi meu lindo vestido com um decote em V rasgado na cintura.

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo ... – minha mãe resolveu este perfeito momento para uma de suas crises nervosas. – Primeiro você está grávida, depois o vestido rasga. Não há mais nenhum detalhe que não queira me contar Bella?

Senti minha consciência pesar pensando no segredo dos Cullen, e, em breve meu segredo. A Diabinha percebendo isso mudou de assunto numa velocidade que não consegui acompanhar.

- Renée, por que não vai descansar um pouco enquanto eu dou um jeito no vestido?

- Vão precisar de muito mais de que "um pouco" para consertar o vestido, mas em todo caso...

Minha mãe se retirou e me virei para a Diabinha.

- Então, como vai concertar o vestido? Porque minha mãe tem razão e já estamos muito atrasadas.

A Diabinha se levantou rapidamente e graciosamente,pegando sua carteira e olhando sorridente para mim.

- Vamos fazer compras!

Ed pov

Olhei sugestivamente para Rose e pelos pensamentos mal humorados ela entendeu.

Só espero que ela volte com respostas...

Bella pov

- Eu não quero gastar o seu dinheiro Diabinha.

- Pare de tentar argumentar, Bella. Só se segure em mim e feche os olhos, só falta você ter enjôos.

- Alice, nunca mais te chamo de Diabinha.

- Amem.

Me segurei em Alice e fechei os olhos, rezando para que desse tudo certo.

Ed pov

Rose voltou com uma expressão estranha. Nem preciso que ela me conte, vi em seus pensamentos que Bella e Alice sumiram.

Mas para onde?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amores do meu coração,

Desculpem-me pela demora, mas esse cap teve uma ajuda muito especial da minha amiga Carol, que tem conta aqui no FF como Caderninho Azul.

Agradeço a todos pelas reviews e as pessoas que me add como autora favorita ou a fic como favorita.

Campanha: DEIXAR REVIEWS NÃO DOI!! ENTÃO POR FAVOR CLIQUEM NO BOTÃOZINHO AQUI EMBAIXO, OK?

Bjs e abraços,

Dani Cullen.


	8. Chapter 8

Oi gente,

Desculpem-me, sei que pensaram que eu tinha finalmente postado, mas não, me desculpem e devo ficar algum tempo sem postar, PORQUE:

- to de castigo

- escola ta difícil pacas..

- to namorando... minhas amigas brigam comigo por que eu to passando muito tempo com ele...

- criei um fake, que consome todo o pouco tempo que eu fico no computador..

- só posso entrar no computador quando tenho um trabalho pra fazer, e mesmo assim, minha mãe fica de olho....

Bom, acho que expliquei o porque eu não posso mais postar...

Por isso, as minhas fics estão TEMPORARIAMENTE paradas...

Desculpem-me por TUDO... assim que puder volto a postar ...

Eu tenho os capítulos prontos, mas tenho que digitar....

Beijos a todos, espero que compreendam...


End file.
